boltsandblipfandomcom-20200213-history
Saedee-34
Not to be mistaken for her progenitor: Saedee Saedee-34 is a robot that is the upgraded and updated model of the original prototype. She proved to accomplish better performance than Saedee herself due to her incredible skills and abilities and even replaced Saedee's position as team captain. However, under all that skill, she was revealed to be a spy for Dr. Blood. Upon her original counterpart discovering her true affiliations, 34 engaged in combat with Saedee and ended up being reformatted into a mega slush machine. She has never worn the Thunderbolts jersey even though she was part of the Thunderbolts. She is also the only creation of Dr. Blood to only have blue eyes. Design Appearance 34 is an exact copy of her counterpart, but instead of Saedee's pink spots 34 has red violet ones. Her tone of voice is a bit more lower, due to her tough personality. She has the same abilities as Saedee, but 34 never malfunctions, and uses those abilities at a brutal level, such as a built in sprinkler on her head. She has a faster central processor and other better features than Saedee. Personality Unlike Saedee, 34's personality is more aggressive. She is willing to be merciless, or even break the rules in order win a Lunar League match and due to her programming, she joined the Thunderbolts to send confidential documents to Dr. Blood. She sometimes refers the Thunderbolts as "Blunder Bolts', because in her opinion, they weren't strong and hard enough. Biography History Presumably prior to Evil Saedee, 34 was built by Dr. Blood for the purpose of spying on the Thunderbolts. Bolts & Blip 34 surprisingly crashes a match between the Thunderbolts and the Blood Bots and scores a huge amount of points, impressing the crowd, the announcers and the rest of the Thunderbolts (except Saedee). After the game, Saedee-34 comments that the Thunderbolts need to show no mercy and that becomes a new rule; otherwise they'll be reformatted. She manages to infatuate Tigrr Jaxxon, but she rejects his offer of escorting her. Later at the diner, 34 and her progenitor, Saedee discuss ways on how to help the Thunderbolts. When Saedee added that fighting with a variety of unique strengths from each of their teammates could help, 34 assured that cheating is the only way to win, considering that since the Blood Bots cheated, they should too. A moment after, 34 is appointed the new team captain. She then appears in a Mega Slush ad. They play a game with the Galaxy All-Stars and 34, following her rules, showed no mercy. She used a sprinkler on her head to rust her opponents and moved gracefully as she scored, winning the game. The commentary then praises 34 and calls Saedee a game lamo. After the game, 34 sneaks in the dressing room where she takes screenshots of the lockers' contents. She tries to access the computer, but gets distracted by a mirror. She then plays with her reflection (who was Saedee) and then leaves to report to her true affiliation: Dr. Blood using the Blood Bots. 34 asked Bolts to help hack into the Lunar League mainframe explaining that she wanted to be the best captain she can be, where she was just really looking for data on Dr. Tommy's secret bot. However, her counterpart Saedee exposes her scheme and the two get in a fight. They eventually wound up in the claws of the Reformatter and picking 34 using "eeny meeny miney moe" as a selection choice, he reformatted 34, ironically, into a slush machine, the very thing that produced the product she helped advertise. 34 only appeared as a slush machine since then.We Are The Champions Trivia *34 was Saedee's number when she was called to talk with Bolts as Boltor in Robots Don't Dream Part 1. Gallery See: Saedee-34/Gallery Relationships with other Characters Saedee 34 and Saedee are almost the same, except Saedee is the original version of her model and that she is more kind towards people and less violent than 34. The two also have different opinions on how to win matches, 34's being tough and brutal. The two are naturally opposites with their personalities. Bolts Bolts and 34 started a relationship when Bolts invited her to a celebration for 34, but later stopped when Saedee-34 wanted Bolts to hack into the Lunar Dome mainframe. References Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Dr. Blood's creations Category:Battle-Bots